


spark

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Random & Short, Static electricity, they're on a date!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: "Oh, would you look at that. I really am allergic to you."Seungmin sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes, loosening his grip on Minho's hand.Minho just grips his hand tighter in response, gritting his teeth from the sharp sting of static.And when Minho feels a different kind of spark when he sees Seungmin trying hard to suppress his smile, it's nobody's business but his.✿or; Kim Seungmin is a bundle of energy and a puppy
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> first ficlet for 2021!!!   
>  perhaps this was inspired by dekira's penalty video where you could see lino flinching from static djdjdj

Kim Seungmin is a bundle of energy. Like the sun was contained into a tiny vessel and has a huge potential to just, explode so it bursts out random sparks of sunlight every now and then. 

In simple terms, he's a puppy. A puppy who never gets tired of running around and barking. A puppy that Minho's about to take for a walk on Seoul's Forest.

Oh right. Not just a walk. It's a date. Because Seungmin had asked him out yesterday. Right, he had said yes.

Of course he didn't immediately say yes. Minho had put up a lot of fight, rejecting the younger's earlier attempts of persuasion because seeing the usually calm and collected Kim Seungmin get annoyed is almost as rewarding as getting stray cats to meow back at him (and it's definitely not because Seungmin looks ~~hot~~ cute when he's mad, no). He only relented when Seungmin was about to walk away. Not that he cared if he _did_ walk away. No.

"Hyung, you're staring." Seungmin says without glancing at him.

Minho blinks thrice, then looks away, frowning. They're awkwardly walking beside each other, an arm's length apart. Seungmin's eyes catches the dappled sunlight seeping through the trees and it was just too _distracting_. And he makes sure the younger is aware of it after he pointedly complains about it (not letting him know about how it looked like it was glowing and that the shade of brown looked more prominent. That would be a weird commentary, even for Minho). 

Seungmin just hums a tune and started skipping in response. A puppy out for a walk, Minho stands by that metaphor.

It's pretty cold, but that doesn't seem to dampen Seungmin's energy like how it dampens Minho's. They're both snugly dressed in sweaters but Minho would still prefer drowning in a pile of blankets and pillows ~~(and maybe having SOMEONE to cuddle)~~ rather than what's happening currently. 

The scenery is nice, he admits. Kinda relaxes and eases his mind a lot, which is a bit unexpected because he had thought of every worst case scenario before they even started walking. And honestly, this walk is a much needed break from his work, a better alternative instead of staring too much on his phone.

He gives Seungmin a side eye when he steadily leaps closer and closer. Minho sees him reaching out for his free hand. He was just about to feign getting burned by the younger's touch when he gets shocked by the static that must've built up when Seungmin was skipping. A bundle of energy, another metaphor to stand up for.

He hisses, yanking his hand back. "Oh, would you look at that. I might be allergic to you Kim Seungmin."

Seungmin must've thought he was just teasing because he stubbornly reaches for his hand again, gripping it tightly but sends Minho a concerned look when he winces.

"Ouch. I really am allergic to you."

Seungmin sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes, loosening his grip on Minho's hand.

Minho just grips his hand tighter in response, gritting his teeth from the sharp sting of static.

And when Minho feels a different kind of spark when he sees Seungmin trying hard to hide and suppress his smile, it's nobody's business but his.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/skyforminho?s=09)♡[cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yangandfree)


End file.
